A Quick Bite 2?
by KatheryneL
Summary: Based on Lynsay Sands Argeneau vampire series! Luciana dreams of finding the love she has grown up watching. ANd she thinks she has finally found it, but is it what it seems! R&R to FIND OUT! PLEASE! :
1. Chapter 1

A Quick Bite 2

A Quick Bite 2?

Author's Note

This story is about the Argeneau vampire series by Lynsay Sands. It's about a vampire family; who one by one find and fall in love.

If you have any questions, email me at from my homepage!

Reviews are like blood for a vampire to me!!

So FEED ME!!

Prolong -

Luciana woke up thinking that it was just another day and she would be going to school.

Or maybe she would skip today, she thought as she sat up.

And almost fall out of bed.

She was in a strange room, and she didn't know how she even got there!

Then the night before came back to her and she let out a loud shriek.

"Do you always make so much noise in the morning?" A tired voice coming from the bed said. "And why are you on the floor?"

"OH MY GOD!" Luciana screamed seeing his face appear on the edge of the bed.

She went to bed with a MORTAL!!

"Oh, my god." She said again.

"_What is wrong with you_? I'm trying to sleep." The mortal said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Luciana or Lucy to her family was busying filling in for a waitress at her Aunt Leigh's club when her Uncle Lucien called her into the back.

Uncle Lucien was her namesake; and she looked like him and her mother combined. Uncle Lucien daughter (Lucy's best friend) was working tonight or she would have been their covering for a waitress to. As it was all her Aunts and Cousins were helping out serving drinks while her Uncles were working the bars and business part of the club.

This was her Aunt Leigh's new club named "COCO" for the first one she had owned. Only this one was in Canada and a Vampire bar.

No not Vampires as in "I vant to suck your blood", no her family and the other vampires or immortals as most liked to be called came from Atlantis.

Atlantis was an island that had disappeared when the Earth shifted and covered it up. But before that the scientist were working on different ways to beat cancer and other diseases.

And this was where vampires came from.

The scientist had formed a type of nano that went into the bloodstream and repaired the damage from diseases. They had planned the nanos to die after all the damage was gone; but they had forgotten that the human body if forever being damaged. By aging, by the sun and the like.

But the nanos needed blood to survive, and if they didn't get it, they would start to feed on the organs in the body. At first all you would feel is hunger pains, but after a few hours it would feel like something was eating you from the inside out and the nanos would.

Before there were blood banks, the nanos had given everything to the immortals that they would need to get the blood. Making them the perfect predator.

The fangs, eyesight, speed, and strength came from that.

But all these good things came with the bad. The immortals made a council to keep the others in line. There were separate councils for each country, but the older immortals tended to live in Europe because they didn't like change. Europe was the one where most of the rules hadn't changed since Atlantis fell, though that was because the old ones didn't like change.

But most of the councils had the same rules.

Rules –

Do NOT BITE MORTALS unless there is an emergency.

Only one child every hundred years, to keep damage control.

Every immortal is only allowed to change ONE PERSON!

They seemed stupid to most immortals but they really did keep them safe.

And most of the rules didn't matter unless the immortal had a lifemate.

A lifemate was a human or immortal another immortal couldn't read or control. Most immortals had relationships before they found their lifemates, but they didn't last long. Simply because the immortal could hear their thoughts and control them. Making them no more then puppets or rag dolls. So after a while every immortal starts to wish for that one person they can't control or read.

Lifemates could share thoughts with each other after a few years, but they had to send them to each other.

It wasn't easy though, finding your lifemate; Lucy thought as she looked at her family as she made her way to the back to her Uncle.

Aunt Leigh and Uncle Lucien were an example. Uncle Lucien had lost his lifemate and two daughters with the fall of Atlantis and had lost all hope of ever finding love again. Until Aunt Leigh had been changed by rouge and Uncle Lucien had been sent by the Council of North America to take care of him.

At first they had thought of each other as a kind of nuisance, but her grandmother, Marguerite had made it so that they were stuck together and they had fallen in love.

Then about a year later their daughter Maggie, after grandmamma Marguerite, was born. Only months after Lucy herself. The two girls had grown up together, getting into trouble and stayed best friends all through their lives. For two hundred plus years next week, at Lucy's birthday.

She sighed as she went into the office with a sign with her aunt's name.


End file.
